OcuRRio BaJo la LLuvia
by Courtney Briganti
Summary: Spoiiilerr del 7: Victoire se siente engañada...s va corre, contempla el lago, entonces aparece él con su pelo azul electrico, y se sienta junto a ella ahi empieza todo TRLxVW soy pesima en summary, pero pasen y lean


**Ocurrió bajo la lluvia**

-Si Weasley!!- dijo un chico con una sonrisa malvada en los labios. Era rubio con los ojos azules, y en ese momento iba vestido con su túnica amarilla de quidditch, cogiendo de la mano a una morena- te he estado engañando con Davies

-Eres despreciable Smith!!!- grito una chica bastante alta con el pelo rubio-rojizo y unos impresionantes ojos verdes, en ese momento empañados

-Si…pero tu tienes cuernos…como te sientes al ser utilizadas?- pregunto la morena y beso al chico rubio, eso fue mas de los que Victorie podía aguantar, cuando se hubieron separado los dos jóvenes Victoire se acerco al chico y le propino una bofetada, entonces salio corriendo del lugar, ya sin importarle que la vieran llorar…sin reparar en que unos ojos color miel lo habían visto todo.

Corría y corría por los innumerables pasillos de Hogwarts mientras las lagrimas surcaban por su perfecto rostro, realmente Victorie era preciosa, una de las chicas mas deseadas del colegio…pero solo la deseaban por su físico, ya que tenía un carácter muy fuerte, digno de una mujer Weasley, quizás fue esa la razón por la que Smith jugo con ella….

Llegó al Gran Vestíbulo, que estaba abarrotado, allí vio a su primo Fred, o al menos eso le pareció por que abrió la puerta que daba al exterior de un tirón y salio sin mirar atrás.

Corría por los terrenos del colegio secándose las lagrimas con la manga de su túnica, estaba por la cabaña del guardabosques y sus piernas le pedían a gritos que parase de correr, pero ella ignoro ese dolor punzante, necesitaba marcharse lejos de allí, un lugar donde nadie la molestara, donde pudiera llorar y llorar hasta que no le quedasen mas lagrimas en el cuerpo.

Al llego al Lago, y se sentó en una de sus orillas, entonces una suave lluvia empezó a caer como una cortina de agua…se maldijo muchas veces por no llevar consigo la capa, pues ahora que estaba empapada de pies a cabeza estaba empezando a temblar de frío.

Pero no, no volvió al castillo como muchas habrían hecho, ella permaneció allí, empapada, tiritando y llorando amargamente...

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que consiguió tranquilizarse y dejar de llorar, entonces empezó a contemplar el lago…las gotas cayendo sobre el…perdida como estaba en sus pensamientos se sobresalto cuando alguien le puso una capa sobre sus hombros

-Hace Frío- dijo un chico con el pelo azul eléctrico de complexión alta y musculosa y unos preciosos ojos miel- la capa tiene un hechizo impermeable…

Y sin decir otra palabra se sentó al lado de Victoire, que en este momento lo contemplaba con curiosidad

-Lupin…que haces aquí?- pregunto la chica mirando al chico del pelo azul, ahora que lo tenia mojado se veía un poco mas oscuro y su rebelde flequillo caía sobre su frente, mientras que varias gotas de lluvia caían por su pálida piel

Como respuesta a la pregunta que le hizo el chico solo levanto ligeramente los hombros y los bajo, entonces volvió a reinar el silencio

Ya llevaban ahí mas de diez minutos, entonces él la miro con a los ojos y habló

-Ese Smith es un autentico imbécil…- dijo mirándola como si nunca antes la hubiera visto- no te merece... Victoire

-Pero yo…-entonces reparo en que el chico la había llamado por su nombre

-Pero tu nada…-dijo él apartando la mirada

-Gracias- dijo la chica

-por que?- pregunto él volviendo a fijar sus ojos en los de ella, que ahora ya no brillaban tristes, sino que se había encendido algo en ellos

-Por…estar conmigo –dijo la chica cogiéndole una mano- Gracias Ted

-De…de nada- dijo Ted sonrojándose y haciendo que su cabello se volviera rojo, sobre estar mojado lucía rojo como el fuego, esto provoco una sonrisa por parte de Victoire- que…que pasa?

- tu pelo Ted- dijo la chica acercándose más a él y acariciándole el mojado pelo- ahora es rojo

Ted se puso nervioso, en ese momento maldijo ser metamorfomago. Aunque haciendo uso de su ingenio dijo

-Me alegra verte sonreír Vik- sonrió Ted también y poniendo una mueca como si intentara recordar algo hizo que su mojado pelo volviera a ser azul eléctrico

Victoire sonrió y miro otra vez esos ojos miel, entonces se puso colorada, incluso mas roja de lo que antes hubiera estado el pelo de Ted, este lo noto y sonrió, el silencio se hizo presa de los dos jóvenes que poco a poco iban acercando sus caras el uno al otro entonces…

-Achis!- estornudo Victoire, en ese momento maldijo el frío que tenia por estar empapada y maldijo también el estornudo que le había salido, Ted frunció el ceño y la observo, ella temblaba de frío…Victtoire estaba segura que Ted le diría que tendrían que volver al castillo, pero no, no fue así.

Ted, la miro y entonces se desato su capa y con un brazo acerco a Victoire hacia el de manera que hecho su capa sobre los hombros de ambos, ella se acurruco en hombro de él, él rodeo la cintura de ella transmitiéndole su calor.

Entonces volvió a pasar, Victoire volvió a mirar esos ojos miel, y ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente, entonces lentamente se acercaron el uno al otro, allí a orillas de ese lago y con la lluvia cayendo sobre ellos, Tedd Remus Lupin y Victoire Weasley se dieron su primer beso, fue un beso lento y dulce, que transporto a ambos a un mundo del que no sabían que existía.

Cuando por fin se separaron por falta de aire, ella lo miro, el agua caía sobre su cara, resaltando sus ojos, en ese momento Victoire lo entendió, y lo dijo

Te amo Teddy- dijo la chica mas para si que para el- perdón por no darme cuanta antes…

Yo también te amo Vik, desde que te vi…no importa que no te dieras cuenta- entonces él la volvió a besar con ansia, como si hubiera estado esperando años ese beso y esas palabras

Y nuevamente, ese lago de aguas cristalinas, ahora crispado por las gotas de lluvia, había sido el único testigo del amor entre dos personas

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_No me llamen sosa pero sq me vino la idea y no pude resistir la tentación_

_Me encanta esa pareja, e sido fiel a la descripción que JK hace de Victoire_

_Pero con Teddy como no se especifica mucho, e dejado volar mi imaginación_

_Bien aun soy aficionada pero espero sus reviewwss ya saben si ahí tienen un botoncito para decirme si les gusto o les parecio una basura_

_Besos _


End file.
